Cinderella story
by Sumi x3
Summary: Even if there aren't any beyblade characters in the first chapter.. i'm planning on turning it into a beyblade fic...! Kathy 'Kat' Taylor seems to have a perfect live. Beautiful, intelligent, popular and most of all... she is Kat. Rating will change!


_**Cinderella Story**_

Once upon a time… It seems like very child and everybody else knows the beginning of a fairytale. The beautiful girl always gets the breathtaking looking prince and they all lived happily after whatever they needed to go through ( What's most likely saving the girl and the whole world in a few minutes).

Every little girl dreams to be a princess in one of those cute stories. Be like Cinderella and meet her personal prince.

You think that all this is just a fairytale? Just a childish dream?

Well, Kathy started to think otherwise. Her live seemed to be a perfect Cinderella story.

Okay…nearly perfect! But at the moment she didn't need something like a boyfriend.

Twirling her light brown hair Kat, how her friends used to call the young girl, sat on her windowsill gazing out of her window.

She liked summer… really. But she disliked the heat when she was grounded.

And what do you think would she do today? Right, nothing. And why would she do nothing? Because she was grounded! Just because she came home a little late…. and drunk….and came home without her twin brother. Okay, yeah she deserved being grounded but it was Sunday afternoon and it was hot!

Sighing she pushed herself from the windowsill and walked to the full-length mirror at the other side of her large room.

Kat looked at herself and sighed again. She gained weight. Definitely. So she finally knew what she could do: Find a way to lose weight in the shortest amount of time that's possible.

A knock on her door disturbed her little train of thoughts. "Kat? Can I come in? Oh, and please make sure you have something on! I had enough of you being naked last week!", she heard her brother ask. "Oh well, you know, Tom, I always walk around in my room naked. Besides, it's not my fault if you walk in without knocking!", she laughed and opened the door.

A dark brown haired boy came in and looked at his sister. Smiling like always, wearing nothing more than her bra and a short skirt but who could blame her. It was hot!

"Mom wanted me to take you downstairs. Dinner is ready." Tom turned around and begun walking downstairs again before he turned to his sister again. "Oh.. and hurry! Seems like they wanted to tell us something other than that you aren't grounded anymore."

Kathy nodded grinning and told her brother that she just will put on a shirt and then come downstairs.

If her brother didn't lie –and Tom hardly lied to her ever- she was allowed to meet her friends again and go outside and do everything she wanted to.

Perfect timing. Since school still didn't start (oh how she loved summer break) there were plenty of parties and she so wanted to go to that party at Thursday. Mary, one of her best friends, and Kat planed on going there weeks ago and she really feared that she couldn't.

But now….

Putting on the first shirt she could grab – it happened to be a white shirt with some pinkish flowers printed over the bottom- Kathy walked out of her door, heading for the kitchen.

The smell of her mother's cooking floated through the hallway and the sixteen year old girl smiled happily as she entered the room.

"So, Mum, Dad? I heard dinner is ready?", she asked jokingly after sitting down at one of the black chairs that surrounded a large wooden table.

The twin's mother smiled at her daughter and nodded while putting some salad on the table. "Hope you like it.", she spoke with her gentle voice that Kat happened to inherit.

After their father joined them they started eating in silence. When they ate all together they talked after dinner but when Kat's and Tom's father was out on some business trip they talked and laughed while eating.

Kathy didn't mind the silence even if she used to find it awkward a few years ago.

After everyone finished – Kat was the first one though because she just ate some salad and some bread- their father spoke up.

"Well, I think Tom already Told you, Kathy, that you aren't grounded anymore. But I hope you never do something like that again. You are only sixteen and we don't want to visit you in hospital because you have an alcohol poisoning."

Kat nodded. Like she would listen to her parents when something concerned a party but it was safer to act like you understood them and agreed with them.

"But what we really wanted to talk about with you is something else. You remember David Collister, right? Well, they are moving back into this town. Natalie , you know.. his mother, phoned a few weeks ago since you three got along so well. We invited them over for Thursday. Oh Tom! I didn't forget that you two wanted to go to some party! I'm sure you can take David with you. Natalie doesn't mind and we are pretty sure that none of you kids is too happy with sitting around an listen to us and his parents talking.", explained Mrs. Taylor and put a strand of her fair hair behind her ear.

Both Tom and Kat grinned all over their faces. David was one of their childhood friends but he moved away nearly two years ago because his father got transferred.

And now he moved back and on top of everything they would take him to a party the day he arrived. Okay, it wasn't just any party but their parents didn't need to know that they planed on going to like the coolest party during whole summer break.

Kat slightly blushed. David and her… well they weren't exactly _just_ friends. If he hadn't moved they would have been **the** couple. But he moved… and so they never really got together. She so needed to go shopping!

"I think you can go upstairs now. But please put your dishes in the sink."

And like the twins just waited to hear their mother saying it they stand up, put their dishes away and ran upstairs.

"Tom, I'm going to phone Mary so don't, I said don't, come in unless you want me to punish you!", she smiled and closed her door behind her.

Her brother just shook his head and chuckled. His sister seemed to be even more happy than he was.

"Kathy Taylor! How dare you to not call me the whole day!", the voice of Mary rang through the phone.

"Sorry Mary. Dad grounded me this weekend and I forgot to tell you. But there are more important things to discuss! Remember David? He's coming back and my parents invited his family over on Thursday. They mentioned something about us taking him to the party we are going to. So.. is that fine with you? Pleaaaase! He must come with us!", she begged her best friend and sad down on her large bed.

She heard Mary chuckle and she knew that she gave her a smile 'through the phone'.

"Come on, Kat! Like I could hold you back when it's about boys! And if I'm right than you had a huge crush on him when he was still in town."

Kathy sighed in relief. "Thanks. And….don't you dare talk about it! Especially not in front of him! But…we need to go to the mall! I need clothes! So… tomorrow at 3 o'clock?"

Again she heard Mary chuckle. "I'll ask my Mom to drive us. We'll pick you up."

After talking for a while about what they would wear on Thursday they said their good-byes and Kathy hung up the phone.

Even if the next few days would have been great like they were planned a few hours ago they would now be perfect .

Still grinning Kat changed into her PJ's and went to bed. She was sure that David changed, but she was even more sure that he changed in a good way. Maybe, and just maybe, she should think her little boyfriend-problem over.

* * *

Soo~ my first story in english. And I'm pretty sure that there are tons of grammatical mistakes and my spelling isn't exactly perfect.

But I'm german so pleaaaaase forgive me . I'm trying my best!!

Well... if someone liked it so far -and I don't really love it.... not so sure if it turned out the way it should have- please review ^-^

I'm sure that i'll uptade sometimes..because is SO need to write more english.... my grades aren't bad but finding the right words is still hard xD


End file.
